Alternative outcome to the tent city in iron daughter
by Winterrosemiller
Summary: An alternative out come of when mab request ash to see her instead of Meghan telling ash to go she asked him to stay...


**hay all this is a smutty ash and Meghan one shot alternative out comes.**

**this is smut so don't read if you don't like smut thanks **

**Also do not own Any of these characters**

**also please r and r I'm starting out with writing never really done much before so please give feedback. **

Looking down at my feet

I muttered "stay"

Ash turned to the knight

" my lady requests that I stay with her, tell queen mab I decline her invitation and will speak with her in the morning" the knight bowed slightly, turning to make his way back to the unseelie tents.

Mab was going to be pissed, but I didn't really care this could possible be the last time I could spend with my knight with out worry of being disturbed, we could possibly die in the iron realm tomorrow. I wanted to spend this night with ash, I will not share him tonight.

Ash turned to me a slight smilie caught his lips.

He moved across to open the tent holding it open for me.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach As I ducked through the opening ash followed through fastening to tent shut oh god this was it I thought ash turned around taking two large steps to close the gap between us. His Grey eyes smouldering as he swept me into his arms one arm around my lower back and the other holding the middle, pushing my body into him, ash breathed deeply into the curve of my neck, making my breath hitch and my heart thumb through my shirt at this rate I was sure it was gonna thump right outta my chest. Ash brushed his lips across my sending shivers down to my knees.

he kissed my collar bone trialling his lips along my skin to the corner of my lips. We stayed like that for a few minute body's pushed together, eyes closed, lips almost touching could have stayed like that forever just

Breathing his icy scent, inhaling it deeply. Suddenly his hand pressed to the base of my neck pushing my lips to his he kissed my softly and carefully. to carefully I wanted more I wanted all of this painfully beautiful creature before me, I reached my arms around his neck pulling him to me, I parted my lips allowing the kiss deeper. Ash began to kiss be Hungrily with more force, his hands sliding down to my hips holding me steady as he walked us back words towards the cot. He lowered him self down pulling me on to his lap with out breaking the kiss. I straddled his hips wrapped my knees and arms around him, I wanted him closer to me, closer than I thought humanly possible. My hand reached down to his shirt while ash kissed down my throat, I nervously tugged at his shirt sliding it over his lean masculine torso, ash pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away bringing his hands onto my hips gripping tightly pulling my into him. I pulled at my shirt exposing my stomach ash placed his hand over mine looking me in the eyes " you do not have to do this , I can wait if you are not ready you only have to tell me to stop"

Of course I wanted this I want you and only you I wanted to say but I thought if I spoke now nerves would get the better of me so I nodded biting my lip and pulled my shirt all the way off tossing it away. I reached behind me to un clip my bra and slid the straps down letting it fall to the floor.

Ash spoke one word " beautiful" before he crushed his lips to mine with such force a moan escaped my lips.

Ash scooped one arm around me turning us onto the cot laying me down beneath him. I ran my hands down his back feeling his scares beneath my finger tips, while ash kissed down to my chest he carefully kissed my breast running his hand down my stomach reaching the buttons to my jeans. swiftly he unbuttoned them sliding his hand in over my panties cupping me in his hand. I bucked my hips into him gasping against his lips as he rubbed and stroked me through the fabric.I couldn't hold back anymore I moaned loudly wrapping my legs and arms around him kissing him harder and harder. Experimentally I tugged on to his pants, slipping the buttons from their homes I felt ash go still his muscles coiled . I bit his lip softly as I slipped my hand inside his trousers feeling him, he felt large and stiff, I griped him moving my hand up and down. He lifted his head realising a groan like growl, he relaxed some what as I stroked him, as then removed my jeans and panties, leaving me bare before him. Ash took a moment to strip himself down as well.

Ash come back to my lips kissing me gentle. He began biting my lip in a teasing manner. He slid his hand to me once more running his fingers over my folds. all of a sudden his fingers entered me. Gasped at the sensation.

" oh ash "I breathed against his ear.

Ash begun thrusting two of his fingers inside me faster and faster my hip rising to meet him, I moaned and gasped ash's name over and over as his fingers pumped in and out faster and faster sending quivers of pleasure through every inch of my body making my legs tremble. then it happened I felt myself hit climax. Ash sat up rubbing his length teasingly against my folds, I couldn't handle it any more I needed him now!

" ash please I want you please ash just do it I need you now please ash"I pleaded

He obliged my begging and pushed his way inside gentle and slowly reaching my walls it was uncomfortable at first but after a minute the stinging subsided experimentally I moved my hips around, ok it didn't really hurt any more I thought as if ash read my mind he began pulling out and then back in again repeating this action over and over. Oh how this felt amazing I thought I wanted more " faster ash of please faster" I moaned

He obeyed thrusting harder and faster. Ash lifted my legs over his shoulder pulling my so he hit deeper and deeper

" ash! Oh ash! Oh my god ash" I pretty much screamed with pleasure "Meghan please... Please Meghan" ash begged taking me a second to realise what he was asking I felt my walls squeeze him tight knowing I was at my climax. Soon enough I felt his warm liquid fill me, making ash go limp against me, his breathing ragged the same as my own.

Ash laid his head on my chest and my fingers tangled in his hair.

" I love you Meghan chase until my heart stops beating"

Ash said running his fingers up and down my arm.

" ash I love you too I could do that every moment of our lives until my heart stops beating"

I felt him chuckle softly and nestle into my chest pulling the blanket over us. I could stay her like this forever no war no mab no winter vs summer crap just us for ever.


End file.
